Shape Shifted
Shape Shifted is the second episode of Season 2 and the fourteenth episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis Isaac Lahey's father is murdered the night before a full moon. Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, and Derek Hale plan a break-out. Plot Isaac and his father argue about Isaac's grades. Isaac's abusive father soon becomes angered to the point where he throws glass plates around. He throws a glass pitcher at his son, and it shatters above his head, cutting his cheek. Isaac runs outside, hops on his bike, and flees. His father pursues him. His father is murdered by an unknown creature. Chris and Victoria kidnap and torture the Beacon Hills High School principle as an attempt to demote him from his principal duties. Scott figures out that there is another werewolf, and during practice he learns the werewolf is Isaac. Sheriff Stilinski arrests Isaac, believing Isaac has something to do with his father's murder. Derek and Scott create a plan to break Isaac out of jail before he shifts on the full moon occurring that night. Allison realizes that her father and grandfather are planning to kill Isaac by sending one of their fellow hunters, dressed as a deputy, with Wolfsbane in a box. Allison shoots his tires and leg with arrow in an attempt to slow him down, giving the others more time to rescue Isaac. Derek and Stiles manage to get to Isaac, but the hunter that was shot in the leg by Allison, is already there. Isaac breaks free from his cell and takes out the hunter before Derek manages to make him submit by growling at him. Allison locks Scott up in the freezer at Isaac's house to keep him from hurting anybody on the full moon. Allison is then attacked by the same creature that attacked and killed Isaac's father. With great effort, Scott breaks out of the freezer and rushes to Allison's side, and the lizard-like creature escapes. Jackson checks the film he made of him while sleeping, in hopes of seeing himself transform into a werewolf on the full moon, but instead finds himself peacefully sleeping the whole night. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore Supporting Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Michael Hogan as Gerard Argent *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Stephen Lunsford as Matt Daehler *Eaddy Mays as Victoria Argent *John Wesley Shipp as Mr. Lahey *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Adam Fristoe as Adrian Harris *Christian Taylor as Principal Thomas *Noree Victoria as Night Officer Guest Cast *Marvin Duerkholz as Cody (uncredited) *David Elson as Kanima (uncredited) *William Gerber as Lacrosse Player (uncredited) *Bradford Haynes as Deputy Bungalon (uncredited) *Will Jeziorski as Lacrosse Player (uncredited) *Jason Roach as Hitman (uncredited) Continuity *This episode marks the first appearance of the mysterious new shapeshifter. However, the kind of shapeshifter that it is will not be revealed until Abomination, and its identity won't be revealed until Venomous. *This is Isaac Lahey's first full moon after being bitten by Derek Hale in Omega. **This is also the last full moon where Scott McCall is shown to struggle to maintain control over his transformation. *It is confirmed in this episode that Mr. Lahey was physically and emotionally abusive toward Isaac, including hitting him, throwing things at him, and worst of all, locking him in a freezer to punish him. It was first implied that Isaac was being abused in Omega, when Sheriff Stilinski asked him about the black eye he was sporting during the interview about the grave that was dug up by the Omega Werewolf. This abuse against Isaac at the hands of his father over the years, especially being locked in a freezer, will continue to be an issue for Isaac throughout the series. *This is the first episode where Isaac is a fugitive after being broken out of jail. He will continue to be one until Venomous, after he forces Jackson Whittemore to recant his testimony about his abusive relationship with his father. *Lydia Martin returns to school for the first time since she was attacked by Peter Hale in Code Breaker and walked around in a naked fugue state for two days in Omega. Because she did not turn into a Werewolf, both the slowly-rebuilding Hale Pack and the Argent family of Hunters are keeping an eye on her to see what supernatural creature, if any, she has become. This mystery will continue on throughout Season 3. *Gerard Argent becomes the new principal of Beacon Hills High School as part of the Argent family's ongoing takeover of the school to deal with the Werewolf problem in Beacon Hills. *Despite Jackson being bitten by Derek at the end of Code Breaker, he does not appear to transform during the full moon, adding to the ongoing mystery of his supernatural transformation. Trivia *The title refers both to the new shapeshifter that made its first appearance in this episode and to Isaac Lahey, who experienced his first full moon as a Werewolf. *This is the first episode to feature a new type of shapeshifter. *This episode marks the reappearance of Principal Thomas, who is played by Teen Wolf director Christian Taylor. Body Count *Mr. Lahey - mauled to death; killed by the Kanima (Jackson Whittemore controlled by Matt Daehler) Locations *Lahey House **Kitchen **Basement *Beacon Hills Preserve **Look-Out Point *Beacon Hills High School **Parking Lot **Locker Room **Lacrosse Field **Principal's Office *Argent House **Chris' Office **Kitchen *Beacon County Sheriff's Department **Bullpen **Holding Cell *Whittemore House **Jackson's Bedroom Soundtrack *"Dream About Changing" by Sally Seltmann **Allison finds Scott's hidden message on her car mirror *"True Romance" by Citizens! **Allison and Scott kiss in the nature preserve *"Truth or Dare" by Marianas Trench **Scott tells Stiles he's feeling more optimistic about that night's full moon *"Black Sheep" by Gin Wigmore **Lydia returns to school after her attack and subsequent fugue state (US version) *"Hooligans (Extended Mix)" by Example & Don Diablo **Scott sniffs each of his fellow lacrosse players to figure out if they're werewolves *"Down With The Trumpets" by Rizzle Kicks **Jackson prepares a video camera to tape his first full moon (US version) *"Party Down" by Envy **Jackson prepares a video camera to tape his first full moon (Canadian version only) *"Like Wolves" by David Condos **Derek and Stiles scheme to distract the Sheriff's deputy at the front desk *"Underneath My Skin" by Stella Project **Lydia returns to school after her attack and subsequent fugue state (Canadian version only) Gallery TBA Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 2